


cliched rivalry [kuroo tetsurou]

by potatingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BITCH THIS IS MY FAVORITE TROPE, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I think I did pretty well with this if I do say so myself, Literature, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, fan fiction, fun times, i remember finishing this while I was visiting my grandfather's grave lol, kenma is done with kuroo's shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: You hated Kuroo Tetsurou and he hated you back, but working together for a project might just change that...





	cliched rivalry [kuroo tetsurou]

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is just a made-up character I made for the sake of this fanfic. I named him that way so that his name would be the opposite of Kuroo’s isn’t that totally <strike>lame</strike> cool? owo

i.

You were having a pretty good day. Your hair looked amazing, your skin was clear, your mood is cheerful — simply put, you definitely woke up on the right side of the bed today.

Well, that was until a lanky mass of muscle quite literally ran into you. 

You were nearly sent flying if it weren’t for said person’s fast reflexes. Large hands hold on to your shoulders to stop your momentum at just the right moment. 

You immediately glare up at the person and shake their hands off you. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

A smirk is already on his lips, probably amused at your pissed off tone. “Well, good morning to you too, (Last Name)-chan.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “What’s so good about it now that I’ve seen you?”

“Ah~ I’m honestly flattered that I have _that_ much of an effect on you, (Last Name)-chan~” he purred coolly. 

“You can only _wish_—”

“Good morning, (Nickname)!” a cheerful voice interrupted your quickly heating banter. “Oh, hey, Kuroo-san.”

Your sour mood caused by Kuroo immediately lightened up. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at your sudden change in demeanor. 

“Good morning, Shiro-kun!” you cheerfully greeted. 

Kuroo watched as you totally ignored him, your full attention captured by this Shiro-kun (who he admittedly didn’t know). The both of you were talking animatedly in front of him, making it seem like he was invisible. _Could it be...?_

Kuroo smirked and cleared his throat, shifting both of your attention to him. An unamused look painted your face upon seeing the mischievous twinkle in Kuroo’s eyes. “Well, I’ll be going now.” He made a move to leave. “After all, I don’t want to intrude on you—” he leaned down a bit— “_lovebirds_~” he practically purred in your ear.

Your quickly turned towards him, just in time to see those sly, cat-like amber eyes of his. Whatever retort you were going to fire back died on your lips. Instead, you dumbly watched his figure walk away. You continued to stare until he turned back and sent you a wink. 

That quickly ended whatever trance he put you in. You send him a glare and stuck your tongue out at him before turning your back to him. 

You were met with Shiro staring at you intently, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

You smiled. He looked adorable. “What are you thinking about?”

He shook his head a little, snapping out of it. He gave you an easy smile, one that made you blush a little bit. “I’m trying to figure out if you and Kuroo are enemies or if you just have a really weird friendship.”

Your eyes narrow at the idea of having a friendship with Kuroo. “Oh, it’s definitely the first one,” you say grimly.

Shiro smiled nervously at your answer. “Why do you hate him so much then?”

“I don't hate him...he's just really annoying. And I guess we're not really _enemies_. We're more like rivals competing for... who can annoy the other the most.” Your expression changes into something almost wistful. “I can't hate him. I've known him for too long. He's like...” You paused, then your eyes widened. “Oh, I know what he's like!”

Shiro beamed. He liked it better when you were excited. “What?”

“He’s like a pimple that won’t go away!” You laughed maniacally. “That describes him perfectly, don’t you think?”

He sweatdropped. “S-Sure...”

ii.

“Oh, if it isn’t (Name)-chan~” a smooth voice fills your ears. You immediately know it’s Kuroo. “How’s the boyfriend?” he asks in a teasing tone.

You try not to blush and give him a dry look. “What do you want, Kuroo?”

A totally fake look of shock crossed his face. “Can’t I just catch up with a friend?”

You look at him weirdly. “We’re not friends.”

This time, a not-so-totally fake look of hurt became his visage. “How cold, (Last Name).” A small frown sat on his lips. “You act like we haven’t known each other since kindergarten.”

“What does that have to with anything?”

“(Name)-chan!”

You turn and see Shiro waving for you to come to him. You turn back face Kuroo, this time looking the tiniest bit apologetic. “I’m sorry, Kuroo. I have to go now.” You left him standing there, feeling guilty about what you said earlier. You felt his eyes on you the whole time you were walking up to Shiro. 

Kuroo watched as the two of you begin to talk, all the while giving each other heart eyes. Kuroo suppressed a shudder. You’ve changed ever since that Shiro guy came into the picture. Your retorts held less bite, and your banter didn’t last quite as long as it used to. 

Kuroo hated to admit it, but he kind of missed talking to you — or more like arguing with you. _It’s totally because it keeps my wits sharp,_ he thinks. An image of you pouting and glaring at him flashed in his mind. _Cute..._ He shook his head. _Wait, what? There’s _no way_ I would _ever_ think (Last Name) is cute._

He watches you give Shiro a dazzling smile and he feels his heart thump in his chest. _Ba-dump._

_ ...is there?_

iii.

Today was possibly the worst day of your life. Sitting across from you in an extra chair was Kuroo Tetsurou, who was currently tinkering with the matryoshka doll you had on display on your desk.

What was he doing in your house, you ask? 

Well...

_“Okay, class. Today’s the day you’ve all been waiting for,” your teacher announced. _

_All of your classmates waited with baited breaths._

_“I’m going to assign your partners for you final project!” Your teacher smirked evilly. _

_Everybody groaned. You silently gulped. _Please, oh please, let me have a proper partner,_ you mentally pleaded to whatever divine being out there. _

_“Right…what I’m going to do is take names by random from this box—” she shakes a palm-sized cardboard box— “and the name I say after yours is the name of your partner. By the way this arrangement is non-negotiable. If you have any complaints...keep them to yourselves.” She cleared her throat. “Let’s begin.”_

_She began to rattle off names one by one. Various reactions come from your classmates: others are elated while others are groaning about their bad luck. Meanwhile, your heart was practically in your throat while you waited for your name to be called. _

_“(Last Name) (First Name)...”_

_Finally._

_“...and Kuroo Tetsurou.”_

_“WHAT?!” you both exclaim, standing up from the shock. You turn around and see Kuroo with his eyes wide and expression flabbergasted; you were sure your face mirrored the exact same emotion right now. _

_Your teacher presses her lips into a thin line, clearly not amused with your outburst. _

_You sit back down, trying to avoid the amused looks your classmates were giving you._

...which leads us to your current situation. 

You watch Kuroo with furrowed eyebrows as he continued to play with the doll, oblivious to the glare you were sending him. You gasp as he almost drops the doll, catching it just before it hit the floor. You glower at him when he sent you a smug look, before snatching the doll away from his hands and setting it down somewhere far away from him. 

He mock pouts. “Aww, (Name)-chan! I was playing with that!”

You make an annoyed sound. “Enough messing around already! The sooner we start this project, the sooner we finish it.” You sigh. “The less time I spend with you the better,” you mutter quietly to yourself. 

It seems like he heard you though. “But I want to spend more time with you~” he whines. “Ever since you got a boyfriend we never talk anymore!” He narrows his eyes accusingly. “What kind of friend are you, (Name)-chan?”

“Again, we’re not friends,” you state icily.

“You’re so cold,” he says, and you can detect just the tiniest tinge of hurt in his tone. “But I guess you’re right. Alright, let’s start.”

You try to ignore the guilt that blossomed in your chest. _Why was he making you feel this way?_

❣

You didn’t want to admit it, but the more time you spent with Kuroo, the less you find him annoying. You’d rather die than let him know that though.

You’ve learnt quite a few things about him in the time you’ve spent making this project. Like his favorite food — grilled salted mackerel pike — because of that one time you worked at his house for a whole day and that was all he cooked while you were there; to how he looked when he was sleeping: head pressed between two books you were using for your project. You woke him up with your rambunctious laughter, stopping only after he threw one of the books at you. He then shouted an excuse that he just came from afternoon practice, so he was understandably exhausted. 

You absentmindedly smiled at the memory. You were too caught up with your thoughts to notice the bed-headed male creeping up behind you.

“Watcha smiling about, (Name)-chan?” a husky voice suddenly whispered in your ear. 

You nearly screamed with fright. “Kuroo!” One hand rested on your chest, your heart thundering beneath your fingertips. “You scared me nearly half to death!” 

“Did I?” A smooth chuckle slipped out of him. “Whoops.” You were about to scold him some more when you felt his hands rest on your waist. 

Another unexpected development from working together: he now felt comfortable enough around you to touch you so freely. You weren't sure how you felt about it. In hindsight maybe you should've set some boundaries; you did have a boyfriend, after all.

“(Name)-chan!” 

Speak of the devil. 

Shiro’s usual smile faded from his face when he saw where Kuroo was holding you. A look of disdain quickly replaced it. 

You wince. You were sure another fight was about to happen. It has been a regular occurrence lately, ever since you started hanging out with Kuroo to work on the project. You mentally scowl. It wasn't _your_ fault he felt insecure because of Kuroo. 

You step out of Kuroo's hold and gingerly walk to Shiro, sending Kuroo an apologetic grimace.

Kuroo felt bad. You haven't told him directly, but he was pretty sure he was causing some trouble between you and your boyfriend. 

“Kuroo...” He turned to his right where Kenma was standing. His expression spoke volumes about his disapproval of Kuroo's actions. 

“I know.” But he couldn't help _not_ feeling guilty.

❣

“(Name)-chan...I think we should break up.”

Your eyes were wide, but you felt numb. “W-What? Why?” your voice was quiet, afraid of his answer. 

He gave you a bittersweet smile. “I think you already know why.” He pats you on the shoulder. “Good luck with him.” He leaves you standing there. 

You stare at the floor blankly. It seems like you're now forced to deal with whatever feelings you've developed for the scheming captain.

iv.

You were having a pretty good day. Your hair looked amazing, your skin was clear, your mood is cheerful — simply put, you definitely woke up on the right side of the bed today.

Well, that was until a lanky mass of muscle quite literally ran into you.

_Wait, hasn't this happened before?_

Once again, this person's fast reflexes save you from flying backwards. But this time, their hands were on your waist instead of your shoulders. 

You look up at him with pink cheeks. “Kuroo Tetsurou!”

A small smile sits on his lips, very much unlike his usual smirk. “Good morning, (Name)-chan.”

“What's so good about it now that I've seen you?” you ask, playfully this time. 

He chuckles softly, but his smile doesn't last. “(Name)-chan, will you come with me? I...I need to tell you something.”

His serious expression has stunned you into silence so you can only nod. You're surprised when you feel he holds your hand, his fingers slipping in between yours. 

He leads you up to the rooftop, your hands still intertwined even when you reach your destination. 

“What is it, Kuroo?” you ask hesitantly, not sure what this weird tension in the air means. 

“(Name), uh...how do I say this...” You watch him struggle with what he wants to say. It's the first time you've seen him remotely uncomfortable; you almost comment, but you hold yourself back. 

He clears his throat, scratching the back of his head. “We've known each other for a long time now, and we didn't get along for the most of it...” He gives you a sheepish smile. “But what's important is that we're actually friends now.”

He takes a deep breath. “Okay so I'm gonna get to the point now. Umm...” He looks so nervous you nearly laugh. “We've been spending a lot of time together and...and...I think I like you!” He looks away, but you see that even his ears are tinged pink. “Wouldyouconsidergoingoutwithme?”

You squeeze his hand, peals of laughter coming out from you. You finally couldn't hold back. 

“Wha—stop laughing! I'm being serious here!”

You cover your mouth, your laughter subsiding into quiet giggles. “Sorry, this is just really different from our constant arguing.”

His annoyed expression melts into laughter, your laughter joining into the mix. 

You gaze at his laughing visage adoringly — never in a million years would you have thought of doing such a thing, but here we are now. You lean closer to him, and kiss his cheek. 

He immediately stops laughing, slowly lifting his other hand to touch where you just kissed him. He looks so astonished that you couldn't help but laugh again. 

“I'll take that as a yes then.”

“You should, you dork.”

v.

It's been a few years since that day. You're both college graduates now, living in another part of the city.

The two of you were snuggling in the couch, reminiscing about your high school years (which, to be honest, weren't so long ago). 

“Isn’t it strange to think that just a while back, we were always fighting?” you say. 

He kissed the top of your head. “I don’t even remember why we were fighting.”

“It was probably because you were so annoying.”

“You love me anyways,” he purrs. 

“You're an idiot.”

“But I'm your idiot~”

You hum in agreement. “I love you.”

You watch as his eyes widen, before his face pinkened. You grin; he still wasn't quite used to you showing him affection because you were such a tsundere, as he called you. You'd never admit to that out loud though. 

“I love you too, kitten.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request back in deviantart when I was more active lol. 
> 
> I used prompts 3, 10, and 11 from this [list of writing prompts](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/159300231625/enemies-turned-lovers-prompts). Credits go to them~
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma © Haruichi Furudate (lol is that right)  
Shiro © me 😂  
You © you or [](https://magical-icon.deviantart.com/art/Kuroo-Laughing-Icon-596344182) ~


End file.
